Blackened Temple (Quest)
"Beware the followers of Zakarum. Their fanaticism is their greatest weapon." - Natalya The Blackened Temple is the fifth quest of Act III. It is initiated by talking to Ormus after the player completes Lam Esen's Tome (quest), or when the player approaches the temple grounds within Travincal. Ormus tasks the player with slaying the now thoroughly corrupt High Council of Zakarum. The High Council consists of several Super Unique Monsters, all of them Council Members. The quest is completed after all Council Members have been slain. Quest Information Objective: Kill all the Council Members of Travincal Quest Giver: Ormus Initiation: "You have done well, my friend. Your courage and valor are an inspiration to us all. But now, the time has come to face the ones repsonsible for the evil that has stifled our land. You must destroy the High Council of Zakarum! Long ago, these elders were charged with the stewardship of Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, who was imprisoned in the Guardian Tower . Through the generations, these pious men slowly fell more and more under the sway of Mephisto's malevolent power and the Council became a mockery of their former glory. It is Mephisto's Hatred that has corrupted Zakarum and turned its devout followers into paranoid fanatics. That is why you must travel to the temple city of Travincal and slay the Council. Once they are gone, Mephisto's hold over this land and its people will be broken!"''' The High Council of Zakarum Travincal's design is constant, that is, the area is always the same, unlike most parts of the game. The Council is here consistently from gameplay to gameplay. The Council can be located in the main temple of Travincal. It consists of six normal Council Members and three Super unique council members: Ismail Vilehand, Toorc Icefist and Geleb Flamefinger. All of them are capable of magical and physical attacks, they can heal each other and other monsters and can cast Hydra. Sometimes they are accompanied by common Travincal units like Zealots, Heirophants and Blood Lords. Additionally, the pools in front of the temple usually harbor multiple Tentacle Beasts, so be warned. While battling the High Council it is advised to keep moving - staying in one spot for too long increases the chance of being ambushed by Hydra-spells. Fire Resistance helps mitigate damage taken from the Council's spells. Players can try and lure one or two Council Members away from the temple and separate them from the others. It would be best to clear the area surrounding the temple before attempting this strategy, however. Reward There's a high probability that these Council members will drop Magic Items, in addition to large sums of gold. Also, one of the Super Unique council members drops a Quest Item, namely Khalim's Flail; the last piece needed to fulfill Khalim's Will. Once armed, it must be used to break the Compelling Orb, which is in the same temple as the Council. Once this quest is completed, all Zealots will flee from the player if the player draws near to them. With the Compelling Orb destroyed, the player gains entrance into the Durance of Hate and should prepare for the battle with the Act Boss, Mephisto. Category:Act III Quests